Martyn Littlewood
InTheLittleWood, also known as Martyn is a 22-years-old YouTuber and the newest member of the Yogscast. He is also an anime fan and used to be a radio presenter. Background In 2011, he created a song called "Form This Way" (a parody of Born This Way). The video starred Simon and Lewis' Minecraft characters, however, they had no participation in the creation of the song itself. When the Yogscast saw the video they contacted Martyn and asked if they could post it on their channel, to which he agreed. They went on to post it on their YouTube page to tell the world about him. From this point on Martyn and the Yogscast started a sort of partnership and agreed to promote each other's videos. Around this time he started to use the mod compilation "the Yogbox" for his Minecraft series. After a long run of his Yogbox series (which was very popular), he started to do other things in Minecraft including mod spotlights and adventure maps. In late 2011, he started a series in Minecraft using the mod "Tale of Kingdoms". This eventually came to be known as "KOTS - Kingdom of the Saplings". This became his most successful series to-date. It was also around this time that he began to pursue the career of a radio presentor; he began presenting on a college radio station, a hospital radio station and an online radio station and eventually got a job at Mansfield FM. Unfortunately, he was recently fired from his job due to complications and YouTube became his full time job. Every friday he does a livestream on Twitch - he recently did it on Livestream but he found it too small for his now huge community. So he moved to Twitch and currently he is one of the biggest Minecraft livestreamers of all time. In one of his recent vlogs, he revealed he was moving from Nottingham to Bristol so he could live closer to the YogTowers. Shortly after he announced this, a new song was released on the BlueXephos Yogscast channel called Screw The Nether, with Martyn being the main singer but with Lewis and Simon's voices also being featured. This marked one of Martyn's first videos made working with the Yogscast. In other vlogs, he talks about working on the new song at the office indicating Screw The Nether. He has stated in his video announcing his joining the Yogscast that he would be making a YouTube account called YogscastMartyn, and he plans on linking it to IntheLittleWood channel. He made the announcement to prevent people assuming it was a false account. Martyn is now working full time at the Yogtowers. Series Ongoing *KOTS (Kingdom of the Saplings) *Have a Gander (Plays any game that he hasn't before.. From indie titles to big AAAs he's missed) *Memory Lane (playing games from his childhood / teen years to share his background with people) *Jet Set Radio HD *INthelittleBOX (ITLB) *Tekkit Finished *Jet Set Radio Future *The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword *Limbo *Zelda Adventurecraft *Various Minecraft Adventure maps Paused/Unfinished *Chestless with MinecraftWB (Luclin) *Flatham RPG *Paladin's Quest 2 *Aether *Old Yogbox Quotes and Catchphrases *Hello everybody, I'm InTheLittleWood - also known as Martyn! *You're having a giraffe! *You've got to be kidding me! *Kill Toby! *Like a bash. (When people tweet their setup showing them watching the stream with their snacks and drinks) *So you know what? I'm gonna leave it there for today. Thank you very much for watching and I shall see you all in a little bit. BYEEE!!!!! *Synchronized bye? BYEEE!!!!! *Oo that's nice! / #oothatsnice on twitter. (Created by xILubez from the Noxcrew on Martyn's Livestream) *Get in! *You're having a bubble! *Protagonist! (When impersonating Ghirahim in his Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword playthrough) *Leg it! *Sit down son! *Ohhwohhh, yes! *Steady! *Have a word! *Atoshwong (A word that Saplings use to notify Martyn during livestreams that they are back from the AdBreak) *Madagascar! *Come now, Atoshwing! (From Zelda SS) *That'll do donkey that'll do. *yeES!! *You will always be my miner! (Tekkit Part 3) *You're done son! *Thunder buddies for life *Creeper Buddies Trivia *His fans are called "Saplings" *Someone named "Devon" on Twitter recently attempted to impersonate Martyn to make him look bad. However, after asking the Saplings for help, causing an onslaught of rage and flagging, the offender was removed. Hooray! *There is no official name for a Yognau(ght)t who is also a Sapling, although the widely accepted name is a "Yogling" Gallery Martynavatar.jpg|Martyn's most recent avatar. 381384_326911780671150_1613194762_n.jpg|Martyn's winter-themed avatar (InTheLittleFrost). 390643_312339998794995_1995038965_n.jpg|Martyn's former avatar. 221442_210188795676783_1952528_o.jpg|Martyn's very first avatar. Martyn.jpg|Martyn with a different haircut. Category:Yogscast Category:People Category:Saplings Category:Yogscast Category:People Category:Saplings Category:Yogscast Category:People Category:Saplings Category:Yogscast Category:People Category:Saplings